Cave Story: The Playthrough
by EpicShinyMetagross MTA
Summary: A story of the million tales from the cave. Quote's pov, so yeah.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Cave Story, but I am taking this from Quote's vantage point**

I woke up in a dark cave. I rubbed my head, and though t back to what had happened, but my brain came up with nothing. To my right was a strange crystal, seemingly floating as it spun. I approached it worryingly, and, as luck would have it, it flashed as soon as I touched it. I didn't know what to do, so I explored the small cavern. I had just gotten to the wall on the west side when I saw a ledge above me. I jumped, knowing I wouldn't make it. I didn't know what it could be, but I was able to jump higher than most would expect someone to. When I landed on the platform, I saw a door. I stepped though the dark space into…. Another dark cave. I was a little worried, but I couldn't remember anything at the time. I went to my right, but a strange purple wall with stars was blocking my path. _Left then_, I decided. My journey leftwards was seemingly easy. The only problem I came across were spikes, covered in a strange red substance. I had hoped it wasn't blood, and then used my enhanced jumping capabilities to leap past them. The cave was a steep descent into a smaller area. There was a bat above my head, and a pond below. I waded through the pond and hopped up onto the next platform. I looked out in the distance, and saw a building. _What kind of crazy builds a house in the middle of a cave?!_ I thought. I walked slowly inside, hoping no one was there. Unfortunately, there was a man, asleep at his workbench. Underneath him was some sort of blueprint, but I couldn't tell what it was. I continued into the house, although a shack would be a better term for it. On the farthest wall was a chest. I walked up to it, and slowly opened it. Inside were notes, paperwork, spare pieces of who-knows-what, and a gun. The blaster had a mark on it, shaped like a star, with an empty meter and two words: Polar Star. I grabbed it and ran for the door before the man could wake up, and ran as fast as possible into the cave, but was halted by one thing: a green, jumping creature. It charged me, and I shot it with surprising accuracy and it exploded. Not a bomb explosion, more like a poof of smoke. Where it was last standing were strange triangular objects, similar to the crystal in the first cave, but bouncing toward me. I touched them with the hilt of the Polar Star and they disappeared. I was shocked and terrified and confused for about a second, when the meter on the gun began to glow. In the dim light of the cave, I was incapable to see what was written above the meter, but now, with the strange triangular eergy of the monster's crystals, it was as easy to read as counting to five. The meter read 'Exp.', and next to it was another screen that said 'Level: 1'. I was happy, and now, knowing what I could get from shooting down evil monsters, I was ready for a rampage of shooting to get the level up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Part two! Oh, and for anyone who decides that they would want this to go a different path, just tell me. Otherwise, I'm going the long path of Cave Story.**

After I recovered from the recoil of the monster's attack, I continued into the darkness beyond the house. There was only one problem; not only were there monsters everywhere, the bats had become hostile. I quickly shot down more critters and bats, getting as much exp. as I could. The blaster was just about to level-up when I got back to that first area. I went there again, and found a new object in the room: a screen with a heart on it. I touched the screen and words appeared on it, reading, "Hello! Would you like to heal?" The words moved to the top of the screen, and y/n appeared in its place. I tapped on the y, hoping it stood for yes, and the screen shocked me. A lightning-like laser had flown from the heart on it, and yet when I looked at the spot where a cut had formed, there was nothing there. I ran over to the crystal, tapped it again for fun, and ran out of the room. I came up to the strange wall and my gun started glowing. It appeared to be giving instructions, because at that moment, it said, "Use the polar star to blast through star panels." I shot at the wall hesitantly, but as it stated, the piece of the wall disappeared! In the area behind it were three things: two more critters and a door. I charged in, shot down the monsters, and the gun glowed again. The meter read level two, and the gun transformed. It was like watching a pistol change into a double-barrel shotgun, as it now fired two lasers at the same time! I hopped up to the door, and pulled. It appeared to be locked, or so it seemed, because at that moment, and eye appeared in front of my face! The door slammed open, knocking me backwards, and just as I hit the ground, everything went black…


End file.
